lebensgeschichtenfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Friend´s story
'''Friend´s story '''ist ein umgeschriebenes Lied von SpiritOfRose. Die Originalversion ("Love story") wurde performt von Taylor Swift. Hintergrund Das Lied handelt von zwei Freunden, von denen eine eine Krankheit hat, die immer wieder kommen kann. An diese Freundin reichtet die andere auch den Text. In dem Lied wird jene Krankheit durch ein kleines Männchen verkörpert, dass immer dann angreift, wenn die Freundin gerade glücklich ist. Text We were both young when I first saw you I close my eyes and the flashback starts I'm standing there On a balcony in summer air See the book, see your parents, the trouble See I make my way through the crowd You say hello Little did I know I take to your hand, I´m throwing smiles And your illness said stay away from happiness And I was crying on the staircase Begging you please don't go And I said Now illness, go back that we can be alone I'll be waiting, that the illness left to run You'll be the wild and I'll be the romance It´s a friend´s story, please just say yes So I sneak out to your home to see you We keep quiet, 'cause you´ll ill if it knew So close your eyes Escape this illness for a longer while 'Cause you were health, it was the scarlet letter And your illness said stay away from happiness But you are everything to me I was begging you please don't go And I said Now illness, go back that we can be alone I'll be waiting, that the illness left to run You'll be the wild and I'll be the romance It´s a friend´s story, please just say yes Healthiness, save her, it is trying to tell me how to feel This feel is difficult, but it's a real Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess It's a friend’s story, please just say yes Oh, oh I got tired of waiting Wondering if you were ever coming around My ease in you was fading When you phoned me from the outskirts of town And I said Soulmate, I´m fearful and I feel me so alone I keep waiting for you but you never phoned Is this in my head, I don't know what to think She creaked with a paper, pulled out a deed and said Never fear, fast friend, you'll never have to be alone I am health and that's all I really know I talked to my ill, go out and stay off It's a friend´s story, please just say yes Oh, oh Oh, oh, oh ´Cause we were both young when I first saw you Freie Übersetzung Wir waren beide klein, als wir uns das erste Mal sahen Ich schließe meine Augen und der Rückblick beginnt Ich stehe hier Auf einem Balkon in der Sommmerluft Ich sehe dein Buch, sehe deine Eltern, den ganzen Trubel Sehe, wie ich mir einen Weg durch die Menge bahne Du sagst "Hallo" Das einzige, was ich wusste Ich nehme deine Hand, werfe dir immer wieder ein Lächeln zu Und deine Krankheit sagt: "Bleibe weg von Fröhlichkeit!" Und ich habe auf der Treppe geweint Dich gebeten: "Bitte geh nicht!" Und ich sagte: Nun, Krankheit, geh zurück, damit wir allein sein können Ich werde warten, bis die Krankheit weggeht Du wirst die Wilde sein und ich die Romantische Es ist eine Freundesgeschichte, bitte sag einfach Ja So schleiche ich mich zu dir nach Hause, um dich zu sehen Wir müssen leise sein, weil du krank wirst, wenn er es weiß Also schließe deine Augen Verlasse diese Krankheit für längere Zeit Denn du warst gesund, nur er war der scharlachrote Buchstabe Und deine Krankheit sagt: "Bleibe weg von Fröhlichkeit!" Aber du bist alles für mich Ich fing an, dich zu bitten: "Geh nicht!" Und ich sagte: Nun, Krankheit, geh zurück, damit wir allein sein können Ich werde warten, bis die Krankheit weggeht Du wirst die Wilde sein und ich die Romantische Es ist eine Freundesgeschichte, bitte sag einfach Ja Gesundheit, rette sie, es will mir sagen, wie ich zu fühlen habe Dieses Gefühl ist schwierig, aber echt Keine Angst, wir werden es aus diesem Chaos schaffen Es ist eine Freundesgeschichte, bitte sag einfach Ja Oh, oh Ich werde des Wartens müde Frage mich, ob du jemals herumkommen wirst Meine Unbekümmernheit in dich verblasste Als du mich plötzlich vom Rande der Stadt anriefst Und ich sagte: Seelenverwandte,ich habe Angst und ich fühle mich so allein Ich habe immer gewartet, aber du hast nie angerufen Ist das nun in meinem Kopf? Ich weiß nicht, was ich denken soll Sie knisterte mit einem Papier, zog ei Dokumemt heraus und sagte: Habe niemals mehr Angst, treuer Freund, du wirst nie mehr allein sein müssen Ich bin gesund und das ist alles, was ich weiß Ich habe zu meiner Krankheit gesagt: "Verschwinde und bleibe weg!" Es ist eine Freundesgeschichte, bitte sag einfach Ja Oh, oh Oh, oh, oh Denn wir waren beide klein, als wir uns das erste Mal sahen Trivia *Es war das erste englische Lied, das SpiritOfRose umdichtete. Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Von SpiritOfRose